Yoo Seung Ho
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoo Seung Ho *'Nombre:' 유승호 / Yoo Seung Ho *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo * Apodos: Little So Ji Sub, El hermano pequeño de Corea. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 185cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor *'Agencia:' San Entertainment Sobre Yoo Seung Ho Yoo Seung Ho nació y se crió en Incheon. El menor de dos hermanos, Yoo dijo más tarde que su familia había sido pobre. Yoo hizo su debut en el entretenimiento en un anuncio del teléfono móvil N016 en 1999. La agencia de publicidad responsable de la campaña había estado buscando una "nueva cara", no un modelo profesional, por lo que la madre de Yoo envió en una foto de su hijo y que fue elegido. Cuando tenía siete años de edad, Yoo comenzó su carrera como actor infantil en el 2000, apareciendo por primera vez en los dramas de televisión. Pero Yoo saltó a la fama en su primera película The Way Home, interpretando un niño de ciudad malcriado que aprende a apreciar la vida del campo cuando se ve obligado a pasar el verano con su abuela sordomuda. La película de bajo presupuesto fue un éxito sorpresa de taquilla en 2002, atrayendo a más de 4 millones de espectadores.A partir de entonces cariñosamente etiquetado como "el hermano menor de Corea," Yoo también actuó en Heart is... (2006) sobre un chico y su querido perro, y Unforgettable (2008) acerca de los escolares de una isla remota que van de excursión a una fábrica de caramelos en Seúl durante la década de 1970. Dramas * Ruler: Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) * Remember (SBS, 2015-2016) * Imaginary Cat (MBC Every1, 2015) * Missing You (MBC, 2012) *Arang And The Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *Operation Proposal (TV Chosun, 2012) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Cameo Ep. 9 *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *The King and I (SBS, 2007) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *Alien Sam (2006) *Magic Warriors Mir (KBS2, 2005) *Sad Love Story (MBC, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *The Immortal Lee Soon Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Sweet Buns (MBC, 2004) *Hi, Clementine - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2004) *Love Letter (MBC, 2003) *Dream gyeoulsae - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2003) *If All That - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2003) *Something happened in the Parking Lot - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2001) *Boys Do not Cry - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2001) *Daddy Fish (MBC, 2000) Programas de TV *Homo Academicus (KBS1,2013) Documental (narrador) Películas *Kim Sun Dal (2016) *The Joseon Magician (2015) *Pieces of Memories ( 2014) cortometraje *Blind (2011) *Leafie, A Hen Into The Wild ( 2011) Voz *Astro Boy - The Return of the Atom (2010) Voz *City of Fathers (2009) *4th Period Mystery (2009) *Unforgettable (2008) *My Teacher (2006) *Heart is... (2006) *Don't Tell Papa (2004) *The Way Home (2002) Anuncios *'2015: '''MiRUN Seoul *'2015: ADIDAS -UltraBOOST *'2015: '''LOTTE - Department Store *'2015: 'Petitzel - Sweet Roll *'2015: Nongshim's Sumi Potato Chip *'2013:'U&B Cosmetics *'2012:'SKY VEGA R3 con BoA *'2012.:'SKY VEGA S5 *'2012:' G by GUESS (U.S.A.) con IU *'2012:' ADIDAS -"play the winter"(Alemania)- ft Son Heung Min(futbolista) and 2NE1 *'2010:' Winia Mando Dimchae con So Ji Sub *'2010:' iRiver E-Dictionary *'2009:' LG Telecom, OZ 2009 *'2009:'Etude AC clinic *'2009: '''Mr.Pizza con Park Bo Young *'2009:Korea Yakult Super 100 *'''2006-2007: MARU-I Kids / 마루아이 con Sulli *'2002:' Afkilla Plus / 에프킬라 플러스 *'2002:' Wheat Noodles / 햇국수 *'2002:' Ung Jin Ssing Kuh Bik / 웅진씽크빅 *'2001:' I-Book Land / 아이북랜드 *'2000-2002:' Think Big con Han Ji Min *'1999:'Choco Pie *'1999:' N016 Cellphone Videos Musicales *Urban Zakapa - I Don't Love You (junto a Lee Ho Jung) (2016) * Naul - You From The Same Time(2015) * So Ji Sub (Feat Mellow) - Eraser (2013) (Junto a Park Shin Hye) * Huh Gak & LE - Whenever You Play That Song (그 노래를 틀때마다) (2011) * Taeyeon & The One- Like a Star (2010) * T-ara - Lies (거짓말) (2009) * Jo Sung Mo - Please Take Good Care Of Her (Junto a UEE) * G - A Lonely Life (junto a So Ji Sub) (2009) * Brown Eyes - Don't Go, Don't Go (가지마 가지마) junto a Lee Se Na (2008) * Tim - I Was Thankful (2004) * Lyn - Have You Ever Been Lovesick (2002) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones *OKDAL (Narr. Yoo Seung Ho) - The Strange Times (2015) Reconocimientos *'2016 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia de Género Drama (Remember) *'2013 New Soldiers Education Unit:' Premio a la excelencia del comandante del Batallón *'2010 26th Korea Best Dressed Swan Awards:' Mejor Vestido, Categoría Actor de Televisión (God of Study) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Revelación por Queen Seon Duk *'2007 South Korea Movie Awards:' Mejor Joven Actor *'2007 Incheon International Design Paper:' Heung Bo Dae Sa *'2006 Korean Children's Movie Awards: '''Heung Bo Dae Sa *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Joven por Precious Family y The Inmortal Admiral Yi Sun Si *'2003 24th Young Artist Awards(U.S.A.):' Mejor Niño Actor de Pelicula Internacional por The Way Home Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Buhyun Elementary School. **KyeSan Middle School. **BaekSeok Middle School. **BaekShin High School. *'Aficiones:' Internet y videojuegos. *'Especialidad:' Patinaje en línea. *'Debut:''' **1999: -Como modelo para un comercial de n016. **2000: -Como actor,en el mini-drama "Fish Bones" de la MBC. *Participó con varios artistas en el MV "Smile Again" para el proyecto "I Love Asia". *El 29 de julio del 2011, se informó que el actor Yoo Seung Ho estuvo involucrado en un accidente automovilístico en una carretera mientras se desplazaba al set de rodaje de su drama de la SBS, Warrior Baek Dong Soo. En este accidente sufrió una fractura en la mandíbula. *Su agencia comunicó,a fines de octubre del 2011,que el actor no aceptaria ingreso especial a la universidad : no está disponible debido a su apretada agenda. Incluso si él fue a la universidad, él no sería capaz de concentrarse en sus estudios, y podría ser una perturbación a otros estudiantes por lo que decidió renunciar a la educación universitaria ". *Tenia que actuar junto con la actriz Kim So Eun en la pelicula de terror 4th For Period Mystery pero no fue posible por problemas que hubo.Cuando se anuncio que ya no actuarian junto hubo mucha desepcion entre los fans *Recientemente Yoo Seung Ho ,en una entrevisa declaro que su compañera en God Of Study y amiga Park Ji Yeon podria ser su tipo ideal asi como su compañera en missing you la actriz "Yoon Eun Hye" ademas de eso arguento.. "Ambas son hermosas y tienen una personalidad unica" *Su último proyecto antes de ingresar a la milicia fue ser el narrador en un documental para la KBS1 llamado "Homo Academicus". Yoo Seung Ho dijo, “Este es mi primer proyecto de narración tras finalizar el drama de MBC Missing You. Espero ser capaz de proporcionar una narración seria y reflexiva para los espectadores”. También añadió, “Este será un trabajo especial para mi ya que será la última tarea que haga antes de alistarme en el servicio militar. Donaré todas las ganancias a la caridad”. *Silenciosamente se enlistó en el servicio militar el 5 de marzo del 2013 en una base en Chuncheon provincia de Gangwon, con sólo su CEO de agencia y su familia presentes. *Yoo Seung Ho dejó que sus fans supieran sobre su enlistamiento a través de un video en su fan café 'TALK TO YOU', donde la noticia fue publicada después de su reclutamiento. *Antes de su ingreso al servicio militar, se aseguro de donar USD 5.500 al programa "A Human Who Studies", campaña que ayuda a las personas que viven en condiciones de pobreza. *El cortometraje Pieces of memories, que fue estrenado el 4 de enero 2014, fue grabado por el actor el año 2012. * Salió del servicio militar el día 4 de diciembre (2014). *Yoo Seung Ho se reunió nuevamente con sus fans el 21 de diciembre 2014 en Seúl, retomando sus actividades formalmente;enseguida viajó a Osaka y Tokio,el 24 y 25 de diciembre, para reunirse con sus fans japoneses y el 27 se presentó en Shangai,China Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Yoo Seung Ho1.jpg Yoo Seung Ho2.jpg Yoo Seung Ho3.png Yoo Seung Ho4.png Yoo Seung Ho5.jpg Yoo Seung Ho4.jpg Yoo Seung Ho8.jpg Yoo Seung Ho6.jpg Videografía IU & Yoo Seungho - Believe in Love Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo